


A God's Transgression. A Children's Mortality.

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Child Abuse, Children fighting each other, Children turn into immortals, Divine Powers, Divine talk, Drinking Tea, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, It's not going to be a pretty picture, Lies, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Merged Zamasu - Freeform, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Torture, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, gods and mortals, human resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: The small number of survivors are all that now remain of mankind. Men, women, and children who are fighting to live another day. The leaders of earth's resistance are Mai and Trunks. I was truly grateful for everything they had done for me. I hope one day I could repay them.





	A God's Transgression. A Children's Mortality.

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: 
> 
> Hello everyone. Welcome and thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story. I really appreciate it. This is my first story that has something to do with Dragon Ball. This chapter literally took me a whole month to write. I knew what I wanted the plot to be about, but I wasn’t able to start it. Eventually, after restarting for about the fifth time. I went with the flow and ended up with this. It took me another two weeks to go over everything. I checked everything, before uploading it to Grammarly. Checked it multiple times. I reread it, then had my computer read it to me…multiple times. I hope everything is perfect and ready. Sorry for any mistakes I missed. Thank you so much for reading this note.

When we are first brought into this world. We are brought into nothing but darkness, with only the sound of our mother's heartbeat to comfort us. I was never alone in such darkness, and even now as I stand in the wasteland that was once my home. I am still not alone. I was orphaned at the age of two. I don't really remember much of what happened. To be honest, I really don’t want to.

The small number of survivors are all that now remain of mankind. Men, women, and children who are fighting to live another day. The leaders of earth's resistance are Mai and Trunks. I was truly grateful for everything they had done for me. I hope one day I could repay them.

None of us were allowed to go above ground and play.

The rest of the kids would often look for anything they could get into, in order to keep from getting bored. I can't. I remember when Haru found a small red ball, both him and his little sister Maki spent hours playing with it. I played with it for a matter of minutes, before my mind was completely consumed by boredom.

Eventually, during my times of boredom, I would give myself a target to locate. I know it wasn’t your average game of hopscotch or a board game, but at least it was something. To me it was everything.

It wasn’t until two years later that people were growing more desperate, and fearful. A rumor had broken out that we were running out of food and water. People broke out into a mad panic. Mai was able to calm them down, however, the rumor was true. The soldiers would have to go out soon and gather up enough food that would last us for a while.

Water was a different issue. It was hard finding a clean water source, enough bottles of water. One good bottle could be split among five people. We would always be given a little bit extra. In total there was ten of us. Five boys and five girls. If we were going to be more accurate, there were thirteen of us. Seven girls and six boys.

Haru, Kaito, Sora, Yuma and Ren are the boys of our group, and me, Maki, Hana, Akari, and Sara are the girls of our group.

Saki is five months old, Aiko is two months, and Asahi was only three weeks old. As you would have expected, we were all happy to have more kids to play with, even if they weren't old enough.

Formula and baby food were becoming another problem, but trunk's mother Bulma promise that she would find a solution.

I stood up. Haru and Maki, were currently chewing on a piece of bread. Haru looks up from his lunch and watched in silence as I walk away. I had promised Sae that I would help her with Asahi. Sae was still getting over the death of her husband, and Asahi was her gift. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. Asahi was a good baby when compared to Saki, and Aiko. He never gave us any trouble. Recently, Sae made me his godmother. I didn't know what that was and asked Mai. She gave me a warm smile and told me that Sae had a lot of faith in me.

Part of me knew she was hiding something important, but I didn't ask. Mai had an important mission to deal with, and I didn’t want to distract her.

I smiled when I finally found Sae. She was holding Asahi in her arms, as she hummed softly to him. I walk over to them, trying my best to not make a sound. Asahi was already fast asleep, and Sae needed her rest.

"…Sae," I whispered. She lifted up her head, as she opens her eyes,"…ah…you’re here. I was starting to think you had forgotten," she gave me a weak smile.

I smile back, before breaking my piece of bread in half," Here,"

" Oh…honey. You eat that. You need it more than me,"

I lower my hand," Oh…ok. How's Asahi?"

" He's doing good, sleeping peacefully like a little lamb," she leans forward and kissed her son's forehead.

" Mai and the soldiers are going to go get more food before we run out,"

Sae frowned,"…I see…I hope they stay safe. I will pray for their success,"

" Sae, will they bring back more food?"

"….I don’t know," she answered,"…all we can do is hope. In the darkest times in your life, that's all you can do. Hope for a brighter future,"

I nodded.

" Why can't we go outside and play?" I asked.

Sae stared at me for a couple of seconds, before sighing. She looks back down at Asahi," There are bad people in the world. Bad people who love hurting people," she explained.

"…Why?"

" No one knows why," she paused," Promise me, you won't go up there. It's too dangerous,"

I nod my head, and she smiled," Now…my dear. I believe you deserve some rest. I'll go get you when Asahi wakes up, ok,"

I look down at Asahi and back at Sae. Her smile grew," Don't worry we'll be fine,"

" Ok…,"

* * *

" This doesn't feel right," Mai whispered to Trunks as they hide behind the remains of a building's wall. She leaves forward and peeks out from behind the wall.

Trunks made a small gesture for the soldiers to stay back,"…I know…shouldn't Black be here,"

Mai frown, as she glances around," Even though he doesn't seem to be here. We need to stay alert,"

The soldiers nodded.

" Grab anything you think will be useful," she continues," At this point, we need all of the help we can get,"

" Mai…,"

" Yes, Trunks,"

" What will we do if we don't bring enough supplies back?"

"…I don’t know. What about your mom?"

" She's been working herself none stop about the time machine, she hasn't really had time to work on food. Hopefully, we can find her some spare parts,"

Mai smile," Hopefully we'll find something for her,"

Trunks smile back.

Without another word, they both took off and the opposite direction.

* * *

When I returned, I noticed that all of the kids were sitting around in a circle. Yuma was standing in the center holding the red ball.

" listen up…I'm the leader so I get to decide what we are going to play," he pointed to himself," Remember I won the last game, and we all agreed that whoever won will be the leader. Not to mention I'm the oldest,"

Sara and Ren glanced at each other, before rolling their eyes. Sara lifted up her brow as she frowns," You're not the oldest,"

"Yeah," Ren quickly added as he crossed his arms," I thought your sister was older than you,"

Akari looked up and smiled," I am. Yuma just likes to think he is,"

Yuma growled," Akari," he yelled.

" I'm sorry…but it's the truth,"

Sora pointed at the red ball in Yuma's hands," What game do you have in mind," he asked.

" I hope its fun…and new," Hana added, as she stretched out her legs.

" Its freeze tag with a ball. Whoever has the ball is it. While the rest of us run around trying not to get hit by the ball. If you get hit, you're out," Yuma explained.

" Hey, I thought we played this before," Ren asked.

" I'm not sure," Kaito mumbled before yawning," Can we talk about this later,"

" How about we all rest for a bit, and later on we can play Yuma's game?" Akari paused as she smiled once more, "Sound good?"

We all nodded.

" Good,"

Maki laid down on the ground next to Haru. I walked over to them, before sitting down.

" How are Sae and Asahi doing, Emiko?" Haru whispered as he laid down.

" Good. Asahi was sleeping," I frown.

" Maybe he'll be awake when you wake up,"

" Yeah…I guess,"

I laid down and rolled over onto my side.

* * *

Mai opens the duffel bag after she'd place it on the floor. Immediately she started filling the bag up with medical supplies. She didn't know how it why, but she had managed to stumble upon an abandoned store. She was surprised that everything wasn't completely destroyed. Once she couldn't put anything else in the bag, she closed it.

" I hope this is enough,"

Mai carefully picked up the bag, as she looked around for anything else they could use.

She wondered if Trunks was having the amount of luck.

* * *

" Emiko…Emiko wake up,"

I yawn as I reached up and rubbed my eye,"…Wh-what is-," a hand suddenly covered my mouth. My eyes snap open in shock.

I watched as Haru quickly looked over his shoulder. He looked terrified.

I glanced over and saw Maki trembling in fear, Akari was trying to comfort her.

" Where's Yuma and the others?" She whispered while looking over her shoulder as well.

Ren and Hana shared a look of concern, before Hana sighed," I saw Yuma and the others running off in the opposite direction,"

We all looked at her. She frowns," A tall man was following them,"

" A tall man…," Akari repeated.

" What are we going to do," Maki asked.

" We should just stay here, and be quiet. Hopefully…whoever you saw earlier won't find us," Haru answered.

" What…," I started as I sat up,"…What about the others?"

" Everyone got separated when the explosion happened,"

I looked over at Ren," What…?"

" Oh…yeah, you were out cold. An explosion happened, that caused everyone to panic, and ran away," Ren explained.

" Trunks will find us," Hana smile," We will see our family again,"

" Trunks and the rest of the soldiers probably don’t even know what has happened yet," Akari frowned.

Me and Maki jump as we all heard a loud noise. From the opening in the metal wall, we could see a warm orange glow.

Akari sniffed the air, "…guys…we need to leave,"

" What's that smell," Maki asked.

" Come on guys stand up. We need to leave," Haru helped me up from the floor. Ren and Hana stood up immediately.

Akari's eyes widen in horror," Hurry up guys. The fire is spreading," she yelled. She looked out once more. She could see a large shadowy figure emerging from the flames. She gasps sharply as a tall man dressed in black was walking down the pathway towards them.

" Go…now," she screamed.

We all broke out running, we honestly didn't know where we were going to go. We all followed behind Haru.

I smiled when I saw Kaito enter my line of sight, but it was short-lived. I could see the look of horror on his face. Kaito looked over at us," This way," he yelled.

Haru nodded," Come on,"

We ran around the corner, and closed the gap between us and them," What's going on," Ren asked.

" I don’t know. Look," Kaito yelled pointed at something ahead of us," A way out of here,"

Hope filled our hearts, as we made our way to the ladder. Haru was first and was soon followed by Maki. I started climbing when Maki made it halfway.

Haru pushes the door open, and climbs out, before helping Maki. I look down and saw that Kaito had started climbing. I reached up and Haru grabs my hand and helps me up. I stood next to Haru as I looked around. It felt weird being out and the open, surrounded by nothing but destruction. I look up. Wasn’t the sky supposed to be…blue? All I saw was storm clouds.

It was dark and depressing. I shivered.

" Emiko," I looked back over at Haru as he helps Akari," We need to stay together. We need to keep moving,"

" O-ok," I nodded.

We grouped up, before running towards the nearest building.

A ball of blackish purple energy shot past us, and hit the building, completely destroying it in the process.

We all trembled in fear as we slowly turn around. Akari pulled me and Maki in close, as she took a step back.

Haru and Kaito immediately got in front of us. Ren moved closer to Hana.

" It's him," she whispered.

I looked up, as Akari tensed up,"…Haru," she whispered.

" Wh-who are you," Haru demanded.

The tall man reached down and brushed some ash off of his clothes, as he chuckled," My what sharp tongues you have. So quit to point the finger, and make enemies, but I expect nothing more from mortals,"

He lifted up his hand into the air elegantly," Rejoice for I have come to deliver you from your sin,"

" Sin…," Akari repeated,"…are you some kind of God," she asked.

He sifted his gaze from Haru to Akari," Make no mistake child…my counterpart and I are the only gods you will serve,"

"Where're our friends," Ren asked.

Kaito glared at the man," I swear if you've hurt them. I will-,"

" You'll do want…," he asked with a smirk," Believe me neither one of you have the power to stand against me. Your little friends are safe and sound. I advise you all to come with me if you value your lives,"

Maki inched closer to Akari,"…Akari I'm scared,"

" Haru…," Kaito whispered earning his friends attention," What are we going to do? He's right. We can't fight him,"

Haru looks at his sister and me.

After a moment of silence he finally sighed," Fine, we'll go with you, but…,"

" Yes…?"

" Promise me…you won't hurt anyone,"

He brought his hand to his chest," You have my word. No harm shall befall you or your friends,"

Haru relaxed as he looks down at the ground.

" Now…come along,"

We all shared a look, before willingly following the man who claimed himself to be a god. Part of me was screaming run. Run and scream for help, but I couldn't. I was too scared. I was afraid of what will happen if I tried.

We all followed him out of our broken down ruined city into a beautiful forest. The sky was blue and free from dark storm clouds.

" Um…sir," I started before biting onto my lower lip. The man continued walking, but he looked over his shoulder," Yes…,"

" What is your name?" I asked.

" Black,"

_Black…_

Black paused as he closed his eyes, his dark hair swayed in the wind. He lifted up his hands into the air," Admire the beauty around you, free from the sinful, destructive nature of mortals,"

I took a step forward and looked around. Everything was like a dream. It was Bright and warm. Rays of sunlight peeked through the opening in the trees. I looked down over the edge of the hill and smiled. I could see in a middle of a small clearing was a lake. The water was crystal clear.

I open my mouth in awe. Akari and Haru walked up beside me.

" I wish Asahi could see this,"

" Maybe he will…don’t lose hope," she whispered.

" Little ones," Black called,"…come on. I don't want to lose any of you,"

" Ok," Akari grabbed onto my hand and walked with me back over to the group. Haru followed behind.

After a while of walking, we reached a large cabin. Black walks up the steps and made his way over to a table.

He gestured for us to sit down. We all sat down in front of him and waited in silence.

After a while, we could hear a couple of footsteps, followed by the door opening. We all brighten up and smiled in relief.

Yuma and the others walked outside and looked around, before smiling when they saw us. They all immediately ran over to us.

" Yuma," Haru shouted happily as they both embrace. Sara charged at me and Maki and give us a big bear hug," You guys are ok,"

Akari walked over to Yuma before angrily punching his shoulder. He hissed in pain, before grabbing onto his arm.

" Don't scare me like that!"

" I'm sorry,"

Kaito walked over to Sora," Are you ok? Did he…,"

Sora shook his head," No…not yet. Are you guys ok,?"

Haru smiled," Yeah,"

I looked over Sara's shoulder and saw another man walking outside of the cabin. To be honest, I wasn’t sure if that statement was the truth. Like Black, he was tall and wearing strange clothing, however, his was more colorful. His white hair was styled into a Mohawk. He had green skin. He calmly made his way to his seat.

" Is this all of them," he asked his partner. Black lifted up his head," Of course, Zamasu,"

I parted my lips slightly. They don't know about Asahi, Saki, and Aiko. That means they're alright.

Black cleared his throat as he looked back over at us," Mortals…," he started. Everyone else looked over at him.

" Such lowly creatures, waddling around in their imperfection. They refused to change their ways, despite the wisdom giving to them by the gods. They resort to war and mindless violence to solve their problems,"

" Disgusting savages…," Zamasu growled.

" However…we have decided to spare you. Your young minds can't comprehend evil. You speak no evil and do no evil. Such beautiful innocent minds you possess,"

They both stood up before walking over to us. We all immediately tense up as we jerk back, fearful of what they would do. Zamasu's grey eyes buried into our very souls," You all should feel honored. We don’t normally give mortals a chance to repent. No harm will befall anyone of you, as long as you remain obedient,"

Haru nods his head. Ren and Sara shared a concerned look. Kaito didn't say anything. Yuma ball his hands into fists, as he hung his head in defeat. Maki and Hana whimpered. Sora looks down at the ground, he didn't want to do anything to displease the two divine beings. Akari swallowed nervously.

My heart skip a beat when his eyes met mine.

" You will witness the flames of our judgment purge this defiled planet of its mortal inhabitants,"

Black clasp his hands together, before gesturing towards our ruin clothes," Those rags will no longer be appropriate," he pointed towards the open doorway," Get inside….and toss them into the fire," he ordered. 

We all reluctantly obeyed, standing up from the wooden floorboards and making our way inside. I was the last to enter.

I walk up to Akari and Sora and stood in between them. I glance away from the fireplace and at Black, who was leaning against the door frame. Zamasu watched as Yuma and Akari reluctantly started to remove their clothes. Knowing there was nothing they could do, Haru, Kaito, Ren, Sora, and Sara followed there example. I look at Maki who frown. She trembled as she reached and took off her hat. I gasped, Mai gave her that hat.

This was wrong. It felt wrong. I couldn't explain why, but it did. It didn't feel right removing all of my clothes in front of two men. I inched closer to Maki. The air suddenly felt colder as tension grew. Eventually, I will have to follow along. I could feel their eyes on me, waiting patiently for me to do what they said.

It wasn't like I had any other choice. Out of fear, I started unbuttoning my dress. I'll have to follow along for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
